convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizelia
Mizelia is an original character from Star Wars: The Old Republic. She made her series debut in [http://convergence-series.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Away_Lights Far Away Lights]. Canon Mizelia is an original character from Star Wars from the Old Republic Era. Mizelia was born on Coruscant one week after the Treaty of Coruscant. Most of her childhood was uneventful. She joined the Jedi Order at a rather old age due to her parents disapproval of her joining at her earlier years. She was brought to Tython at the age of 15. She was later apprenticed to Master Lee Skyhunter, but it didn't last long and she remained a Masterless Padawan for some time. She was eventually taken as a Padawan by Jedi Master Marie Whitestone, who was one of the Enclave's local Council Members. Mizelia hid with Master Whitestone for five years on Hoth during Zakuul's occupation of the Galaxy. During this time, she did her Trials of Knighthood and became a Jedi Knight. Eventually, the Enclave regrouped again. But after several months, Mizelia lost contact with the enclave after she was shot down on Tatoone. There, she discovered and joined the Arkanis Division. A Republic Military Division who in a way disobeyed Republic Command by resisting against Zakuul. Mizelia stayed there until their disbanding. Working also at one point there in the medical bay. After about a year traveling on her own, Mizelia joined the Refuge. An organization that was made as a safe heaven for Force users. These included Jedi, Sith and former Zakuul Knights. Eventually, the Refuge felt into inactivity due to the downfall of Zakuul and Mizelia once again found herself traveling alone. This continued until she joined a new Jedi Enclave. Pre-Convergence Mizelia was working in the Jedi Enclave she joined before being swept up into the events of Far Away Lights, where she met up with her friend Meceliss. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Mizelia had minimal involvement within the event, consistently but unremarkably working with the others to get themselves back to their respective home worlds, though on a few occasions she and Mizelia clashed with Darth Vader, the two of them expressing doubts that they could work with a Sith Lord. This is echoed in the final chapter when the group lands on the planet of Malachor V and they encounter Darth Rex. Over the course of the event, Mizelia also displays a heavy interest in learning more about the world that they'd ended up in, learning the bulk of her knowledge from Spock during her stay on the USS Enterprise, who catches on to her intentions on potentially staying in this world and explains that that would not be possible at all. During the climactic fight against Darth Revan, when Misogi Kumagawa uses his power to attempt to erase the Force, the result is a bizarre explosion that weakens every Force-user in the area, including Mizelia, and their connection to it, but by the time the group manages to leave Malachor V, this connection is recovered. Epilogue(s) Far Away Lights After bidding farewell to the group, notably Saru and Tilly, the former of the two apologizing for the inadvertent incident in the first place, she and Meceliss return to their home world. The full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Meceliss - Another original character from Star Wars who debuted in Far Away Lights. Meceliss and Mizelia are friends who met each other prior to the invasion by Zakuul. At this time, Mizelia was a Padawan. Trivia * Mizelia is a Twi'lek. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Far Away Lights Category:Survivors